The invention relates to a cutter head, in particular a profile cutter head, with a base body, which is provided with at least two fixtures, which are uniformly distributed over the base body's circumference and in which blades can be fixed interchangeably by means of one clamping device each, which exhibits at least one clamping element each and at least one clamping bolt, which interacts with said clamping element and the base body.
The known cutter heads of this kind are used to machine, for example to produce profiles, of solid wood and derived timber products. The drawback with these known tools is that they can be used usually only as a single and universal cutter head, but cannot be integrated into tool kits. Furthermore, the range in which the diameter and the cutting width can be selected, is frequently not adequately large. Another drawback is that the use of light metal for the base body presents a problem, since the clamping forces can result in nicks in the fixtures. If the clamping elements and the blades are fixed by a pin-hole connection, then profiles that overhang on one side can result in pin deformation, a feature that leads to a change in the position of the clamping elements and blades, thus resulting in surface errors and an increase in the residual unbalance. Furthermore, these known tools do not hold the preliminary dividing cut to a minimum, a process that is necessary for a cleaner surface during the machining of solid wood, since the clamping elements do not exhibit any profile contours below the cutting edge of the blades.
Therefore, the invention is based on the problem of providing an improved cutter head that avoids the problems of conventional devices.